A Brief Moment of Harry and Ginny
by IExtreamlyLoveHP
Summary: Harry is not spending as much time with Ginny as he would like to. In the short time he does he finally asks the question he's dying to ask. MY VERY FIRST FIC! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.**

A Brief Moment of Harry and Ginny

"Hey there pretty girl." Harry said looking at the amazing sight he had in front of his eyes, his girlfriend Ginny sitting at the edge of the orchard on a bench  
"Harry?" asked Ginny looking quite confused "did mom let you go already?"  
"Yeah, she couldn't find anything else to ask me to do so I slipped out as soon that I could. I'm beat, it seems like I've cleaned the whole house by myself" He said as he collapsed in the bench next to her  
"Oh come on, Ron, Hermione, and I helped you" she said defending her hard work.  
"Yes but after you left, I kept cleaning. But… enough of that, let's take advantage of the alone time we have while it lasts" It was TRUE they hadn't had alone time for a long time; after they got back together, Mrs. Weasley had made sure of that. She had found every single excuse to keep them away from each other.  
"Oh and how do you suggest we do that?" she whispered with a very teasing yet sexy smile on her face  
"Well I could tell you… but I prefer to show you" and with that he leaned forward and kiss her full on the lips. They were both longing time with each other each other, because they had very little time together as a couple, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.  
He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer while she clanged to his neck with both her arms. It felt so good. So right. And they both knew it, they had special, they were not going to waist it. After what seemed like hours to Harry and Ginny they finally broke apart and snuggled in each other's arms.  
"I love you Ginny" said Harry with the most sincere voice that exists  
"I love you too Harry" she replied as truthful as her boyfriend.  
"You know I was thinking about settling down and I think I should start working on Sirius" house"  
"Wait… WHAT?" she asked looking quite confused  
"Yes, I've been thinking about keeping it but remodeling it. I'll have to take down everything SPECIALLY Sirius' mom's portrait and sure I'll have to ask Bill to check it out for curses or anything but I think that step by step, the house may be worth it. It's big, it has enough room for all of you and Teddy to visit anytime and the structure is fine all I have to take down is the insides, plus I think it'll make Kreacher happy"  
"Wow Harry I didn't know you were thinking about the future like that, you know you'll always be welcomed to stay here"  
"I know but… I just don't want to be a burden for your mother anymore" said Harry thinking just how much all the Weasleys had helped him through his life  
"You know, I've been thinking about the future myself. In a couple of months I have an interview with the Harpies" Captain. They've heard about me and they want to see me play"  
"Ginny that's awesome, congratulations…but you didn't get what I was trying to say. What I meant is… do you want to some with me and start planning on the house tomorrow? Just to decide what we want to keep or throw away and what will become of the rooms and just start planning" He finally asked the question, after trying to do so many many times. He saw that Ginny was still shocked and speechless. And, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting to Harry, she simply asked.  
"What do you mean by 'deciding what WE want to throw or keep'?"  
"Oh… well, er… I mean" At this point Harry was very nervous but decided on telling the truth to her "I mean the house will be yours too someday and I figured you would like to come add your ideas and prevent me of doing in anything you wouldn't like later" He finished.  
"Oh Harry!" she squealed as she hugged him "I would love to come with you, thank you" and the next thing Harry knew they were kissing again until Mrs. Weasley came running towards them .  
"Oh good I found you" she said as they broke apart feeling half-guilty and half-furious for her interruption "Ginny dear, could you please come help me with dinner we'll have guests tonight; Harry can you go help Ron upstairs, he's fixing some rooms"  
"Oh sure thing mom" said Ginny with a not-too-well-hidden hint of anger in her voice.  
"Certainly Mrs. Weasley in a minute" said Harry trying to sound convincingly happy of it unlike Ginny. He turned to Ginny One last time "So… are we set for tomorrow?"  
"You bet" answered Ginny.  
And then they went their ways Ginny to the kitchen and Harry upstairs to the room he shared with Ron. Both of them already thinking ideas for the next day.


End file.
